


Tired Soldiers in this War

by Wolfling21



Series: Our Beacon Has Gone Out [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: I blame angst, Oobleck is sad, Other, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post fall of Beacon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qrow cooks, Qrow is the only kinda okay one, Qrow takes care of his family, The House is Patch is a Safe Haven, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Too many feels, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Everyone lost something or someone during the fall of Beacon.  Now it's up to Qrow, Barty, Port, Glynda, more of the staff & some of the students to try to take back what is left of their lives... their home... their safety.  A new allegiance will be made along the way & bonds will be tested & reinforced.





	1. The Night We Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> The fall of Beacon & everything after has given me so many feels!!!!! This one started to roll around in my head sometime last week but because I've been sick & working alot now that I'm mostly better, it hasn't gotten written down until now. 
> 
> Title taken from lyrics of Meet Me On The Battlefield by SVRCINA
> 
> This story has grown to involve a lot more characters & tags than I intended. Mostly cuz the original group appeared & then everyone else started showing up.

The Atlesian Knights and Paladins turned against the people they were programmed to protect.

The White Fang unleashed Grimm in Vale.

Salem's pawn stole the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers from Amber.

Beacon Tower fell.

And Ozpin....

“Mr. Branwen!? Where should we land?”

Qrow's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Patch... at his home. As he watched, there was a flash in the yard and a golden circle formed in the grass.

“In the gold! My brother in law got my message!” he shouted at the pilot.

Yang whimpered and Qrow shot a glance over his shoulder at her. “Hold on firecracker. We're almost in the clear.” he whispered.

As the air ship landed, Qrow saw Tai jump the porch railing and run over.

Barty and Port climbed out of the airship and Zwei poked his head out of Barty's bag, barking happily at the sight of home.

All four of them were filthy and they all smelled of ash, blood and death. 

“Qrow? Are they?” Tai whispered, glancing past him at the air ship.

“Yang's hurt bad. Some White Fang asshole cut off part of her arm. Ruby's just unconscious but she's got Summer's power.” Qrow sighed.

Tai staggered a little and almost dropped... would have if Qrow hadn't caught him.

“Hey... they're alive. The girls are alive Tai. We haven't lost them. They're going to need you to be strong for them, okay?” Qrow whispered, hoisting Tai back to his feet.

“Yeah.” Tai whispered as the Atlesian medic's brought both girls out of the airship. 

“Where would you like us to set the girls up Mr. Xiao Long?” one the medics, a young female, asked.

Tai shook his head, forcing himself to focus and said, “Follow me.”

Port glanced around the yard as Barty shifted from foot to foot. They were both nervous and felt like they were intruding, even though Qrow had insisted they accompany him and the girls to Patch.

“Come on.” Qrow told them, motioning them into the house.

Zwei barked again from Barty's bag and Qrow pulled the dog out to put him back on ground level.

“It's nice to see that Tai has kept the house so nice. Summer would have appreciated this.” Port said.

Qrow smiled sadly and whispered, “Yeah she would. Up the stairs and all the way back are two rooms. The one on the left is Tai's. The one at the end of the hall is mine. Both have showers that you're free to use. I'll see if I can find some clothes to fit you two so we can wash what you have on.”

“Thank you.” Barty muttered, still shifting uneasily.

Qrow squeezed the other man's shoulder and said, “Glynda told us to try to get some rest. Oz wouldn't have wanted us to burn ourselves out either. Losing him... is going to be hard on everyone... once it really sinks in.”

“Agreed.” Barty sighed as he stepped forward and embraced Qrow tightly.

“Barty. Let's go get cleaned up.” Port said gently.

Losing Beacon and Ozpin had hit Barty very hard because like many of Beacon's students, he had found a home and a new family there.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Tai came downstairs from making sure the girls were settled in and the medics had explained everything to him, the kitchen smelled of spices and rich broth.

“Who cooked?” he whispered.

“Qrow. He said that it just needs to simmer so he went to shower.” Port told him.

He and Barty were sitting at the table, nursing drinks and wearing clothes that Tai recognized as belonging to him and Qrow. 

How Qrow had known that the biggest, baggiest clothes Tai owned would fit Port was beyond him. 

A pair of Qrow's sweats and a too big shirt seemed to fit Barty well enough since he and Qrow were about the same size.

“How are the girls?” Barty asked.

“The medics said they'll pull through. Yang's on pain medication and antibiotics. Ruby is hooked up to some fluids and low dose antibiotics... just to be safe.” Tai told them, taking the lid off the pot.

“I used the last of the venison and carrots. Remind me to give you some lien before I leave again.” Qrow said as he came in.

Tai shook his head and whispered, “Don't worry about it. You brought my girls home. Just tell me what happened? The news was showing Atlesian androids attacking innocent people.”

“Remember how I told you about the girl that stole half of the Fall Maiden's powers?” Qrow asked, opening the laundry room door.

“Yeah.” Tai said, giving the stew a stir.

“Well, she apparently not only set up an alliance with White Fang but also infiltrated Beacon and put a virus the Atlesian computer systems. That virus turned the Knights and Paladins against us along with allowing her to broadcast whatever the hell she wanted. When Beacon tower fell... the broadcast cut off. The White Fang brought Grimm to Vale and the destruction drew more. A girl named Pyrrha Nikos tried to stop Fall Maiden but she was... killed. Ruby unleashed the power after seeing her die... she froze a gigantic dragon Grimm atop what's left of Beacon Tower.” Qrow said as he tossed his, Barty and Port's clothes in the washer.

“And Yang?” Tai asked.

“One of the girl's teammates, Blake Belladonna, used to be a part of the White Fang. Apparently her old partner... boyfriend... whatever... led the attack on Vale. She went to confront him and Yang went to find her. From what Blake said, Yang was trying to avenge that fact that the guy had stabbed her in the stomach. She went to punch him and he used his katana to...” Qrow whispered.

Tai nodded slowly as the back door opened and an Atlesian medic stuck his head in. “I'm sorry to interrupt but the General has asked that my team return to the city.” he said shyly.

“Tell Jimmy that Qrow Branwen will be back in touch when we need a ride back to the city. And let him know that we arrived safe in Patch with the girls.” Qrow told him.

“And that Taiyang Xiao Long says thank you.” Tai added.

“I will. Good night.” the medic assured them before letting himself back out.

A moment later there was a loud whirling as the air ship lifted off to return to Vale.

“I don't believe your neighbors will be particularly happy with you Tai.” Port joked lightly.

“Probably not.” Tai chuckled as Qrow ladled out bowls of stew for all four of them.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“When are you three expected back?” Tai asked, flicking off the light in the living room.

After dinner, the four of them had retired to the living room where Port and Barty had promptly fallen asleep on the couch and in an armchair, respectively.

“Once we're rested... so probably in the morning. We were fighting all night and throughout most of the day. Port got a few hours of sleep sometime early this afternoon. I'm pretty sure Barty did too... Port wouldn't let him go too far. Losing Beacon was really rough on him.” Qrow whispered.

“What about you?” Tai muttered.

Qrow shook his head, not wanting to try to explain how he felt.

Beacon was gone... Oz was missing... Yang lost her arm and Ruby had her mother's powers.

He hadn't slept since just before the attack on Beacon began. 

He had been asleep during Penny and Pyrrha's fight but had been woken up by Glynda when the broadcast had been hijacked.

“Qrow?” 

Tai was crouched in front of him... he didn't remember sitting down... maybe Tai had forced him to sit down so he didn't collapse.

“I'm okay.” he muttered.

“No you're not. Come on. Let's get you to bed.” Tai sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

Qrow leaned heavily against Tai as they headed upstairs and to Qrow's room at the back of the house. 

The room was mostly bare since Qrow wasn't around much but Tai kept it clean, just in case the other man showed up suddenly.

“Stay?” Qrow asked, collapsing on the bed.

He was tired... physically, mentally, emotionally.

“Yeah... I'll stay.” Tai whispered as he settled on the bed beside Qrow.

After Summer had died, Qrow had curled up on her half of the bed to make sure Tai would actually sleep and to be there for emotional support if he couldn't.

Now... it was Tai's turn to do the same for him.

“Thank you for bringing the girls home.” Tai muttered.

“They're my girls too.” Qrow yawned.

Tai smirked, pulled the blanket up over Qrow and tucked a pillow under his head.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dawn breaks, a bit of Barty's past is revealed & on the way back to Beacon, Qrow proves that he is willing to do whatever it takes to protect those he cares for.
> 
> Contains previous (extreme) child abuse, mentions of murder, torture & suicide.

Pain... 

Screaming... 

Was he screaming?

Was she?

They both sounded the same to him now... after all these months.

“Barty! Gods Barty wake up!”

“Why does he sound like he's being tortured?”

There was silence... then something warm wrapped around him tightly.

It was an Aura... one that was soothing... gods he could stay wrapped up in it forever.

“Wake up Barty.” 

He knew that voice... rough and strong but warm and gentle.

Slowly he woke up and he found himself staring into a pair of red eyes. “Qrow.” he whispered.

“Yeah Bart... it's me.” Qrow agreed, ruffling his hair gently.

“You okay Barty?” Tai asked from where he was sitting nearby. There was curiosity burning in the blonde's eyes.

“Did no one tell you?” Port asked Tai.

“Tell me what?” Tai asked.

“I'm a faunus.” Barty whispered.

“I knew that.” Tai admitted.

“His heritage was taken from him. Some asshole ripped all his feathers off when he was a kid. He did the same to a little snake faunus girl.” Qrow growled.

Tai's eyes widened and he stared at Barty before whispering, “That was you?”

“Yes... the authorities were kind enough to keep my pictures out of the articles. My adopted parents knew of course... and so does most of the Beacon staff.” Barty whispered.

“How did you find out?” Tai asked Qrow.

Qrow shrugged and said, “I found him one day when we were students at Beacon curled up on a rooftop. He was drunk out of his mind. Apparently the girl who was rescued with him killed herself earlier that day. It took some doing but I managed to convince him tell me what was wrong.”

“It has always been a sensitive subject.” Port whispered.

Tai nodded, sat on the arm of the chair beside Barty and whispered, “I'm so sorry you went through that. I hope the bastard is dead.”

“He is.” Barty and Qrow both assured him.

Tai raised an eyebrow at Qrow who pushed himself up before heading into the kitchen.

“The man who took my heritage from me was released from prison during our third year at Beacon. By that point Qrow knew so when he found out, he stayed with me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. During the semester break, he went to Vacuo where the man was living, found him and...” Barty whispered, trailing off.

“Tortured and killed him.” Tai whispered, remembering the news reports that he had watched after the man had been found dead in his trailer in Vacuo.

After Raven ran off, Qrow had told Tai about the nomadic tribe in Mistral they had grown up in. The group of murderers and thieves that was led by their father and had taught the twins all they knew. 

Qrow had admitted to Tai that he had murdered people... in cold blood and for vengeance.

It had shocked Tai to learn that one of his best friends was a murderer but he had accepted Qrow's reassurance that he had distanced himself from them and left their ways behind.

“Qrow!? When was the last time you...?” Tai snapped.

“The man who tortured Barty!” Qrow shouted back, expecting the question.

“Should we be discussing this with young Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long....” Barty asked.

“They're both still asleep.” Tai reassured him.

“Then... breakfast?” Barty whispered, desperately wanting the subject of his past to drop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After breakfast, they all dressed back in their regular clothes when the airship arrived to take them back to Vale to help with the relief effort.

“Thank you for having us Tai.” Port said, embracing the younger man.

“Yes it is very much appreciated.” Barty agreed as he took another drink from his thermos.

“You're both welcome here anytime.” Tai reassured them as Zwei whined at Barty's feet.

“Unfortunately I can't take you with me.” Barty smiled, crouching to pet the dog.

Qrow shot a glance up as the airship, a different one from last night, landed in the yard.   
“Mr. Branwen. Professors Port and Oobleck.” the pilot said, nodding to them.

Barty sighed but didn't bother to correct him as he and Port climbed into the airship.

Qrow looked at Tai and asked, “Are we good?”

“Yeah. We're good. Take care of those two.” Tai said, hugging him.

“Take care of the girls and yourself. I'll fly back in a few days to check on everyone.” Qrow told him.

Tai released Qrow and watched him jump into the airship before shouting, “Give Glynda my best!”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Port yelped when the airship jerked suddenly, sending him reeling back into Barty.

“What the fuck?!” Qrow shouted, shoving his cloak out of his face.

“Nevermore are attacking the airship!” the co-pilot shouted.

Qrow growled softly as one of the Grimm in question dove past. He and Nevermore had a love-hate relationship: they loved to chase him and he hated them.

“I can lead them away but I need a minute.” he told Barty and Peter.

Both men nodded and Barty moved to stand at Qrow's back while Peter stood in front of him.

“Whenever you're ready Qrow.” Peter told him.

Qrow pulled his scroll from his shirt, adjusted the volume and pulled up the screen displaying his Aura before shoving the scroll in Barty's back pocket. “Keep an eye on me.” he told him.

Shifting quickly, while effective, was actually a bit painful for Qrow and used up about thirty percent of his Aura.

So when he could, he preferred to shift slowly... which only used up about ten percent of his Aura.

Barty shot a glance over his shoulder as half moon shaped marks appeared on Qrow's face and then darkened before growing into feathers. 

The feathers flowed down over Qrow's clothing like water as the man's body began to morph even further.

Hands melded into arms which became wings. 

Legs grew dark and scaly before growing talons.

As beak and tail both began to grow, Qrow shrank and in another moment, a small black bird stood behind him. Gently Barty picked the bird up and whispered, “May the winds guide you.”

Qrow chirped quietly and flew out of the airship, dodging the fireball that collided with a Nevermore a few seconds later.

Then the only thing he could hear was Nevermore screeching.

“That's right. Come and get me!” he cawed over his shoulder.

The Nevermore were all much bigger than him, not quite giants, but pretty damn close and thankfully, not nearly as fast as him.

He wove through abandoned buildings, diving through broken windows and under chunks of rubble, trying to lose the Grimm.

One collided with the side of a building and fell towards the ground stunned. An orange haired girl, who Qrow vaguely recognized, hit the Nevermore with a giant metal hammer.

As Qrow dove through a small gap between two buildings, a second Nevermore hit the side of one wall with a sickening crack and fell to the ground. It's left wing was broken and Qrow almost felt bad for it.

A third Nevermore impaled itself on some metal frame work and remained there, screeching pitifully.

The Nevermore with the broken wing was decapitated by a slender girl in red with short dark hair while a similar looking girl in white with long dark hair looked on.

The impaled Nevermore was fired upon by a young woman whose purse turned into a gatling gun while a rabbit faunus, a tall guy in green and a slender red head watched.

“Two more. Time to make a stand.” Qrow thought, catching sight of a hole in a wall that was large enough for his human form.

The hole was about five feet across and went about ten feet back. 

One Nevermore tried to shove it's head in the snap at him as he shifted back to human and the other tried to claw at him through the opening.

His scythe shifted into it's shotgun form and he sighted down it's barrel. “Open wide.” he hissed.

The first Nevermore screeched into the hole and got a mouthful of pellets infused with lightning dust. It made a soft chirping sound before going rigid and falling away.

The last Nevermore cocked it's head at him from outside the hole before flying back a few yards

“You're smart.” Qrow chuckled, pushing himself up and going to the entrance of the hole.

The Nevermore hovered in the air across from him, watching him.

“Either come try to kill me or leave!” he called to it.

It screeched before diving towards him as he jumped to meet it in midair, shifting his weapon into it's scythe form.

He felt a little bit of resistance against the scythe blade when it hit the mask but then the resistance was gone and the Nevermore separated into two pieces around him.

Angling his body a bit, he dug his scythe into the wall of the building the now dead Nevermore had been hovering in front of and swung himself up.

The roof was stable under his feet, which was a good thing because he felt a little dizzy.

“Okay... time for a breather.” he chuckled as he sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to AniPendragon for making Barty being a faunus whose heritage was taken from him headcannon for me! Much love for that!
> 
> Cookies to anyone who gets all the cameos.


	3. War Makes Interesting Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow ends up fighting one of the more powerful Grimm, reflects on his past & meets a man who proposes an interesting allegiance.

Qrow wasn't sure how long he had been on the top of the building when he felt the cement shift underneath him.

“The fuck?” he whispered, looking down over the edge.

A Beringel stared up at him before roaring and throwing it's body against the side of the building.

“Yeap... time to go.” Qrow chuckled, jumping down from the roof.

The Beringel batted at him with a massive hand as he landed on the Grimm's back. 

He had fought Beringel's before and this one seemed young... much younger than the one he and Tai had run afoul of when they were younger. They had escaped, injured and much wiser but not before Tai had left an extensive burn across it's left side.

The armor on it's back was hard to get past... he had learned that the hard way but he also knew where to strike.

The inside of it's arms, it's sides, the back of it's legs and it's throat were all unprotected. 

It roared as he jumped down and danced away from it.

“Come on... come on.” he whispered, shifting his scythe into shotgun mode.

The Grimm stalked towards him as he continued to step back, firing shots off at it's feet. The ice bullets froze it's feet to the ground for a few seconds before it took another step forward.

His back touched a piece of a destroyed airship and he smirked.

“I'm right where you want me.” he told it, touching a piece of rubble with his right foot. When it didn't shift under him, he carefully put his weight on it. 

The massive Grimm snorted in Qrow's face and he grimaced a little.

“Relax, you old bird. You've done this before.” he thought, keeping his body relaxed as his weapon shifted back into sword mode.

The Grimm stood to it's full height and as it brought it's arm up to attack, he jumped.

Growing up, he had become extremely fast and learned to fight in a very unique and unexpected way. Watching him fight had frightened some people... even within the tribe.

Some faunus had even mistaken him as one of their own kind because of the way he moved in a fight.

He spun in the opening the Grimm had left, slashing it's chest between the armor plates, it's arms and then diving between it's legs to slice through the tendons of it's ankles.

The Beringel roared, collapsing on it's stomach since it's legs couldn't hold it's own weight anymore.

Qrow walked up it's back and kicked it's head forward the expose the back of it's neck before driving his sword down into it's skull.

“You one of the local huntsman?” a voice called from behind him.

“Depends on who wants to know.” he growled, pulling his sword from the evaporating body.

The man behind him was at least a good six inches taller than him and was dressed in black slacks, a long sleeve white shirt, black vest and red tie. 

“You a huntsman?” Qrow asked.

“Me? Not a chance. I'm an... info broker who just so happens to run a nightclub a few blocks east of here.” the other man told him.

Qrow raised an eyebrow curiously as he looked the other man over curiously. He certainly didn't know the man but he also didn't spend a lot of time in the city of Vale.

“So what do you want?” he asked.

“To make an offer.” the other man said.

Qrow settled on a piece of rubble and pulled out his flask, grimacing when he realized it was empty before motioning for the stranger to talk.

“My guys, a couple of my associates and I have noticed just how hard you Huntsmen and Huntresses are working to fight off the Grimm. It's probably not an expected alliance but I want to offer the services of my associates, my guys and myself. We're mostly out at night so we can be out from shortly after dusk to around dawn.” the stranger told him.

Qrow nodded slowly before he said, “Let me talk it over with some other people. There's one Huntress who will shoot me if I don't at least run it by her.”

“The blonde with the riding crop?” the taller man asked.

“Yeah.” Qrow chuckled.

Most people in Vale knew Glynda or at least heard of her... or seen her.

“She looks like a Dom.” the other man smirked.

Qrow nodded and said, “She is. Trust me.”

Both men laughed quietly before the stranger pulled a matchbook from his pocket and tossed it to Qrow.

It was black with a name and address in red. The nightclub was one Qrow had heard of but never visited.

“I'm there all the time. Anyone who works for me dresses like I do. If you don't see me, grab one of my boys or one of the twins who hang out there. Melanie has long dark hair and wears white. Miltia has short dark hair and wears red.” the other man told him.

“I'll hunt you down after I talk to some people.” Qrow agreed, committing the details about stranger's employee's and the twins to memory.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Barty shot a glance down at Qrow's scroll to check the other man's Aura... again.

“Barty. You're worrying again.” Glynda scolded gently.

“Let him worry Goodwitch. Just means he cares.”

Glynda turned, glaring as Qrow walked up with a smirk. He had just transformed back to human... she could tell by the flurry of feathers in the wind.

“What took you?” she demanded.

“I led a murder of Nevermore away, had to take a breather, fought a Beringel and then had to be sociable with a stranger. Which I will tell you all about over dinner. And booze.” he said, swooping down to kiss her cheek.

“Don't try to sweet talk me.” she told him, shoving him away.

He winked at her before he approached Barty. “Where's Pete?” he asked.

“Seeing about dinner. A Beringel?” Barty said, handing him back his scroll.

Qrow shrugged and growled as his scroll tried to slip out of his hand. “Seriously Glynda. Booze.” he called over his shoulder.

“Yes yes. Let's go find you some. I can't believe your semblance is controllable through drinking.” she sighed, motioning from him to follow her.

“It's not but it makes it easier to deal with. And if my senses are dulled, it makes it harder for my semblance to latch onto something.” he told her, slipping one arm around her waist and another around Barty's shoulder's.

“Just don't dull your senses too much.” Barty smirked, nudging him with his hip.

“Only just you asked so nicely.” Qrow chuckled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Tell me again why you don't know his name?” James asked.

“I didn't ask and he didn't offer. I don't deal in names anyways, Jimmy. Not unless it's necessary for the mission.” Qrow said, taking a long drink of the wine someone had found.

It's not strong enough to get him drunk fast... but it blurs the edges of the world just enough to make things that much more bearable.

“I swear Qrow...” James growled.

“If I was one of your men, you'd have me shot... I know. And I already told that if I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself. We've had this conversation already.” Qrow reminded him.

“Enough!” Glynda snapped, glaring at them both.

Barty shrank back against Port's side as James ducked his head. Qrow is the only one who didn't jump at Glynda's outburst... but he's used to being yelled at.

“Just... eat. We can discuss this arrangement later.” she whispered, shaking a bit.

Gingerly Qrow reached over and squeezed her hand. “We all miss him Glyn. He was a big part of all of our lives.” he reminded her.

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder and crying quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Qrow is a flirty bastard. And I really hope that I'm not the only one who noticed that he moves very differently than any other RWBY character when he's fighting. It's pretty cool to watch him fight actually. And... damn do I love his weapon.
> 
> And my personal headcannon is that Tai's semblance is a bit like Yang's in the fact that it takes time to charge up (if you want to call it that) but it basically allows him to attack with something like dragon fire. Which of course is a play on the fact that his name literally means Sun Little Dragon.


	4. What We've Learned & What We Still Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques has come to collect his daughter... who would rather stay in Vale than return to Atlas. Weiss finds herself with someone rather unexpected in her corner but despite that... still must choose. And Qrow opens up a bit about his childhood in Mistral with Raven, their tribe & an abusive father.

“General?”

James looked up at the Atlesian soldier that had just entered the tent and interrupted the meeting he was holding.

“Forgive the interruption... but Jacques Schnee is here to collect his daughter.” the soldier told him.

James growled and rushed out of the tent with Qrow on his heels.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I won't return to Atlas!” 

“That is not your choice to make!”

“Actually I think that it is. Weiss is a Huntress is Training and seventeen years old.” James said.

Weiss and Jacques both spun to face him as he walked up.

Jacques narrowed his eyes at James and said, “This has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Maybe not. But he does have a point. Weiss is basically an adult now so if she wants to stay... that's completely on her.” Qrow told Jacques.

Weiss stared at him, recognizing him as Ruby's uncle and an extremely skilled Huntsman.

“You have no say in this. I know who you are, Qrow Branwen. You are a bastard.” Jacques growled.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and growled, “I know who my father was. He was an asshole and I'm grateful that he's dead. He certainly deserved his end.”

Weiss looked between him and her father before she took a careful step towards Qrow.

Jacques made a move to grab her... a move that Qrow had predicted and moved to intercept before he reached Weiss. 

It was a movement that Qrow recognized from his own childhood... having been on the receiving end of his own father's hand more times than he could count.

“Don't touch her.” Qrow growled, catching Jacques wrist.

“This has nothing to do with you.” the other man told him.

“If you're planning to hurt your daughter... that has everything to do with me. My father was just like you Jacques... he liked to hit his children too. Especially his daughter, my twin sister, because she was not born a son.” Qrow snarled, shoving his Aura at Jacques in anger.

Weiss took another step towards Qrow and pulled out Myrtenaster, setting a glyph at his feet.

“Are you trying to win my sympathy?” Jacques chuckled.

“No... but I do expect you to remember one thing.” Qrow hissed as a shadow moved behind Jacques.

“And what would that be?” Jacques asked.

Weiss's eyes flicked past her father and whispered, “Negative feelings draw Grimm.”

“Exactly. James, grab this idiot.” Qrow said, as a golden glow outlined him.

James moved to do exactly as Qrow asked... a split second before a Death Stalker's stinger hurtled towards the ground right where Jacques had been standing.

Instead the stinger collided with Qrow's sword before he slipped between it's pincers and slid under it, driving his sword into it's unprotected underbelly.

The Death Stalker screeched in pain as another glyph appeared under Qrow, launching him into the air... toppling the Grimm onto it's back.

James pulled out his revolver and shot the Grimm's stinger off before it could harm anyone.

“Want to finish it Ice Princess?” Qrow called from his perch atop the Death Stalker.

“Yes.” Weiss whispered, as a set of glyphs appeared in the air around the Grimm while Qrow stepped back to allow her room to maneuver.

“Make every hit count. Show your dad what you learned here at Beacon.” Qrow said, just low enough for her and her alone to hear.

She nodded as another gold glyph appeared under her feet before she launched herself into the air, ricocheting off each glyph to strike the now vulnerable Death Stalker repeatedly... until it began to dissolve around her.

James fired a shot off at a small Beowolf that wandered too close for comfort as Qrow made an approving sound in Weiss's direction. 

“Alright Weiss. You've played at this long enough.” Jacques called.

Weiss gave her father a sharp glance before she said, “I'd like to say goodbye before we go.”

“Fine. But make it quick. I do have a meeting tomorrow.” Jacques told her.

Weiss nodded slowly as her father jumped into the airship. As soon as he disappeared, Weiss tackled Qrow in a hug. 

James conveniently turned his back and walked a few feet away to allow them a little bit of privacy.

“Usually Ruby's doing this.” Qrow chuckled softly as he gingerly patted Weiss's back.

“Thank you... for fighting for me. And I'm sorry... about your father and sister.” she whispered.

Qrow smiled softly and admitted, “The old bird is dead. And my sister... we're not that close anymore but she is still my sister. I did my best to look after her... to keep her from getting too badly hurt.” 

“I'm sorry I judged you so harshly.” Weiss whimpered.

She felt him laugh, a rumble that shook her slight frame and he whispered, “That happens a lot. And it's usually true what people think of me, Ice Princess. I'm a drunk, skirt chasing, reckless idiot. But I do care about my family.”

Weiss nodded and pulled herself away, noting the wet spots on her cheeks and his shirt. “Will you tell them why I had to leave? And that... I'm sorry. I know I was horrible to them for so long... Ruby especially.” she asked.

“I'll make sure they know.” he reassured her.

“Weiss!” Jacques snapped.

She sighed deeply, trying to calm down enough to face her father.

“You can stay. He's an ass but you're still an adult... almost.” Qrow told her softly.

“I would like to but... I am still the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. My place... for now at least... is in Atlas. Maybe I make my people realize what really happened here was not an act of war between the kingdoms. And... maybe I can make things a little bit better for the Faunus in Atlas too. Blake... she helped me see things a lot clearer.” Weiss admitted.

Qrow smirked, recognizing the look of a determined young woman... having seen that same expression wore by Yang... Raven... Summer.

“Good luck then kiddo.” he told her, taking a step back and bowing slightly.

Sarcastic and rude as he was... he also knew when and how to treat people with respect.

Weiss giggled and curtsied to him before rushing to her father's airship.

“Please don't tell me you just flirted with her.” James said, finally re-joining Qrow.

“I'm an pain in the ass. But I know how to show respect... when it's earned.” Qrow told him.

James shot a sideways glance at him and asked, “What you said... about your father?”

Qrow pulled his shirt up a bit to reveal a faded scar that started just below his ribs and ran down towards the left to the small of his back. “Sickle blade when my sister and I were fifteen. He was trying to teach me not to protect her anymore. Even back then... I didn't listen well.” Qrow admitted.

“I'm sorry.” James whispered.

“Like I said... the old bird's dead. He deserved his end.” Qrow muttered, smoothing his shirt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame & thank Death7559 for putting this tidbit into my head when he/she commented on Chapter 1 that they wished Qrow could have strong-armed Weiss & Blake into staying. Sadly, I don't think Qrow is that kind of person but I do think he would at least fight for them to have the choice to stay.
> 
> I'm pretty sure it's assumed that Qrow & Raven probably grew up in Mistral since that is where the bandit tribe seems to be located. And as far as the abuse goes... there really is something about Qrow that screams that he went through something really awful & survived. Plus... I doubt bandits make great parents. *cough* Raven *cough*


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda's lost without Ozpin & having to become someone she never wanted to be.
> 
> Barty is trying to keep his friends safe & cared for.
> 
> Qrow is just trying to keep bad memories at bay while trying to look after the lingering students.

“Glynda. You need to rest. Your Aura is very low and you're exhausted.” Barty protested, zooming in front of her... again.

“Bart... you're worrying... again.” she sighed.

“And for a very good reason. You will be of no use to anyone as you are.” he told her.

She spun on him, pointing her crop under his nose before he zoomed away.

“Stop... that.” she whispered.

“I only speak the truth.” he admitted.

“And I hate you for it.” she sighed.

Carefully he grabbed her and zoomed away towards the tents that were being used as temporary sleep quarters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Qrow's eyes snapped open when he felt wind rush over him.

He hated that sensation because it always made him feel like he was falling through the air without his wings to catch him.

Of course... there were only a few reasons for that sensation to happen now... one of which was tall, skinny and had messy green hair.

“Barty.” he growled, sitting up.

Barty blinked at him over his glasses and said, “Forgive me Qrow. But our dear Headmistress is in need of rest.”

“I'm not the Headmistress. Ozpin...” Glynda protested.

“Is dead. Physically at least. His soul or whatever is out there somewhere. But we don't have a damned clue where to start looking. And because most of the staff and all the kids don't know about Oz's little body jumping trick... you are the Headmistress.” Qrow told her.

Glynda opened her mouth to protest again but immediately decided against it. “I never wanted to be Headmistress. I always just wanted to be at his side.” she whispered.

“We all did Glynda. Ozpin... he had that effect on people. They wanted to be near him.” Barty told her, gently taking her glasses from her and setting them aside.

With a flick of her fingertips, pin flew up from Glynda's bun to let her hair fall long and loose down her back. “I don't know what... to do without him here. He's always had plans... for everything.” she said.

“None of us do, Glynda, not really. But what we all know that we must do is continue to fight off the Grimm and protect the people of Vale. Perhaps we can take back Beacon but for now... we must simply protect our people and guide those who wish to follow in our footsteps.” Barty whispered, guiding her to lay down on the cot.

Qrow grabbed the blanket he had been using and gently settled it on top of her. “Get some sleep Glyn. You'll feel better later.” he told her.

He felt a tug at his pocket and watched his flask float towards her.

Glynda snatched it out of the air, unscrewed the cap and took a sip... almost choking as she did.

“What is that? Shoe polish?” she coughed.

Qrow glanced at his scuffed shoes then at Barty's mismatched pair. “Did ya know people polish their shoes Barty?” he asked his old friend.

Barty snickered softly as Glynda took a swipe at Qrow, missing his cheek by several inches. “You are despicable Qrow Branwen.” she yawned.

“Yeap... well... apparently it's one of my more endearing traits.” he reminded her.

She yawned again and curled up under the blanket, squeezing briefly before extracting a feather from it. “If I find a nest in here...” she warned half heartedly.

Qrow chuckled but took the feather from her before stepping out of the tent. 

“I don't believe that is one of yours.” Barty said, showing up at his side.

“Nope... mine were never this glossy or smooth.” he muttered.

“So... Raven then?” Barty whispered. He knew that his friend's twin sister was a sore subject.

“Looks like. Help me out?” he asked, passing the feather over his shoulder.

Barty nodded, took the feather and quickly found a loose strand hanging off Qrow's cloak to tie the feather to. “I remember when we all first came to Beacon... you wore a cloak that was made entirely of feathers.” Barty chuckled.

“Yeap... Morgana made it for me when I was a kid. I eventually got too tall for it to be ankle length anymore.. then it got torn apart by a Beowolf during our second year.” Qrow whispered.

Morgana. 

His and Raven's mother.

The tribe's medicine woman who had called upon some ancient power, which Qrow now knew to be magic, to invite the spirits of two black birds to inhabit the bodies of her unborn twins... or so he had been told. Regardless of what she had done and how... they had been born shape shifters.

“It's been a very long time since I've heard you talk about your mother Qrow.” Barty told him.

“Yeah well... the night Jacque Schnee came to get Weiss... he was gonna go grab her. I reacted to the motion and ended up telling him that my father had been an abusive bastard... who had especially liked to hit Raven. I guess... Morgana and Odin are still on my mind a bit.” Qrow admitted.

Gingerly Barty traced the scar he knew ran from Qrow's ribcage to his back... the same one Qrow had shown James those few short nights ago.

Qrow relaxed a little at the familiar touch as one of the visiting students from Haven rushed over. 

“Sun Wukong. He's a friend of the girls.” Barty whispered before zooming away.

“Mister Branwen... have you seen Blake?” Sun panted.

Qrow raised an eyebrow and said, “Kitten's not in the medical tent resting?”

“I went to sleep on the cot a few feet away a little while ago and when I woke up, she was gone.” he said, shaking his head. His tail was curling and uncurling itself in anxiety.

“Go back to the medical tent and ask around. Maybe she went for a walk... or to go get some food. I'll see if I can figure out anywhere else she would have gone.” Qrow told him.

Sun nodded and sprinted away as Qrow glanced up at a half ruined building nearby.

A pair of gold eyes blinked at him from the shadows.

“I see you Kitten.” he chuckled, quickly shifting into his feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not attempting to ship Qrow & Barty. I really think that they are just really good friends who bonded over bad memories & childhood abuse.
> 
> And yes... Qrow nicknames everyone... because he probably doesn't remember their names half the time.


	6. A Very Guilty Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last member of team RWBY gets a sit down with Qrow & the old Hunter does what he seems to be really good at: being a shoulder to cry on.
> 
> Of course... he does it with a certain amount of sass... cuz Qrow.

Qrow landed on the broken sill of a window and perched there, cocking his head slowly.

“I saw you down on ground level. And I know who you are.”

He chirped softly before landing inside the ruined building.

Blake took a step back as the bird shifted into the form of a tall, skinny huntsman who she recognized as Ruby and Yang's uncle.

Flashback

“The bunk beds only look unstable. Don't worry Uncle Qrow.”

Blake looked up when the door opened and stuck her head out from under the blanket covering Ruby's bed like a tent. Even through her bed was actually underneath Yang's, she routinely hid up on Ruby or Yang's bed to read and stay away from the dog.

“Hi Blake.” Ruby chirped as Zwei barked up at her.

She narrowed her eyes but resisted the urge to hiss, instead shrinking back under the blanket.

“Hey Blake. Do you want us to put Zwei in the bathroom?” Yang asked.

“For a few minutes. I was going to get something to eat soon.” she said.

“Come on Zwei.” Ruby said, picking him up.

Once she heard the door shut, Blake jumped off the bed and looked at the Huntsman who Ruby and Yang had brought back to dorm with them.

“This is our uncle, Qrow. Uncle Qrow, this is Blake Belladonna. She's my partner.” Yang told him.

Blake blinked at him as one of her ears twitched under the bow and asked, “You're the one who fought the Beowolves?”

“You know that story huh?” he asked.

Her ears twitched again, this time at how deep his voice was and said, “Yang told me.”

His crimson eyes went to her bow and asked, “Faunus?”

“Uncle Qrow.” Yang hissed as Ruby came back in from the bathroom

“It's okay Yang. Yes I am a Faunus. Is that a problem?” she asked, stepping up to him.

He chuckled, gave her ribbon a quick pull to unravel it and said, “Nope.”

Once free, her ears swiveled first towards the bathroom where Zwei was whimpering softly then up at Yang's uncle Qrow. 

Ruby giggled and reached up, touching one of her teammate's furry ears. “They're soft.” she whispered.

Qrow chuckled as Blake gently brushed Ruby's hand away. “You can let the dog out.” Blake told her, tucking her book back on the shelf.

“You're going out? Without the bow?” Yang asked.

Blake smirked, plucked her ribbon from Qrow and said, “Of course not.”

“Later Kitten.” Qrow called as she walked out the door.

End Flashback

“Your monkey friend said you took off. Wanna tell me why?” Qrow asked.

Blake rubbed her arms as she sat down on what looked like a broken chair and whispered, “This is my fault. The White Fang... they did this... they were my people. My ex-boyfriend... Adam... he cut off Yang's arm. He said... he was going to destroy everything I love... starting with her.”

Qrow sat down on a piece of broken cement beside her and whispered, “How long were you with the White Fang?”

“My father was the High Leader... for my entire life. He stepped down... five years ago. The White Fang changed and I followed. I left and came to Beacon because nobody would know me here... I hadn't expected the White Fang to come here too.” she sobbed.

Qrow sighed and very carefully pulled her towards him. 

Once he was sure that she wasn't going to scratch him or otherwise react negatively, he gently stroked her hair. It was an instinctive reaction for him at this point... having comforted Ruby and Yang in the same way since they had been born.

“Just because the White Fang were your people, that doesn't mean what happened here was on you. I grew up in a bandit tribe in Mistral. They've done some pretty nasty shit since I've distanced myself from them but I don't blame myself for anything of it.” he told her.

“How do you... deal with it?” she whispered.

“You keep yourself distant from them and what they do. If you can... you try to change things. If you can't... you become a better person despite all of it.” he said quietly.

She nodded slowly, burying her face in his shirt. “What do I do?” she whispered.

“You heal up. And either join the rest of us fighting off the Grimm. Or you run like was your original plan. Eventually... you should come out to Patch. Meet Tai, see where the girls grew up and tell Yang how you feel.” Qrow told her.

Her bow moved as her ears folded back and she looked up at him, gold eyes narrowed.

He raised an eyebrow at her and said, “I've made my rounds in the world Kitten. Not much surprises me anymore. People want who they want... I'm the last person to judge based off that.”

“What about Yang?” Blake asked him.

“She's not picky. I knew she liked girls before she did.” he chuckled, pulling his flask out of his pocket and taking a drink.

Blake wrinkled her nose at the smell and muttered, “It smells like shoe polish.”

Qrow snorted and said, “Gods... I will never understand why people insist that they should polish their shoes.”

She glanced over her shoulder at his shoes, scuffed and well worn before saying, “At least they match.”

He laughed and it echoed in the small room, making her cringe a little.

“Patch? That's where Signal is right?” Blake asked as she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.

“Yeah. The girl's dad... Tai... he teaches there. I did too... for a while.” he told her.

She nodded slowly and whispered, “I might go out there sometime. To at least check on Yang.”

He pulled out his scroll and offered it to her. The address for the house on Patch flashed across the screen. “When you show up, tell Tai that Qrow said you could visit. He shouldn't be too upset with me for sending you out there.” he told her.

She nodded, typing the address down on her scroll. “If you ever are on Menagerie and end up in Kuo Kuana, ask for Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Tell them that their daughter Blake guaranteed you safe haven and passage. My father is the Chieftain there. As long as you stay under his roof, nobody will you bother you. Regardless of your species.” she told him.

Qrow smirked and said, “I'm gonna hold you to that Kitten.”

She smiled, took his scroll and said, “My name is Blake Aliera Belladonna. My father is Ghira Belladonna, Chieftain of Menagerie and former High Leader of the White Fang. I have granted this human, Qrow...” 

“Branwen.” he mouthed.

“Branwen, both safe haven and passage while in Menagerie. Especially within the borders of Kuo Kuana.” she continued before ending the voice message.

He tucked his phone away in his shirt before looking out the broken window at the students, teachers, local Huntsmen and the remains of the Atlesian military that were fighting to take back Beacon.

“So what now Kitten?” he asked.

“I... I can't stay here. Every time I see someone hurt or dead because of the White Fang... I feel so guilty. I think... I'll find a place within the city to rest and finish healing. Then... I don't know what I'll do.” she admitted, joining him at the window.

“I'm going to make a return trip to Patch in a day or two. I usually fly under my own power but I could arrange for you to come with.” he offered.

Blake glanced up at him and asked, “Why are you so nice to me? You don't know me and I used to be part of the White Fang.”

“Cuz you're important to Ruby and Yang. And I'm not one for judging people based on their past mistakes. If I was... I'd probably hate my sister.” he admitted.

“Yang's mother.” Blake whispered.

He nodded and sighed, “Yeah. Plus as often I get mistaken for a Faunus... well... I never saw a reason to hate people just for being different.”

“When I first met you, I wondered if you were a Faunus. Now... I know better. But I'm a little surprised that you have a scroll. I kind of thought... that someone had to shout your name to the wind for you to hear it then you'd appear.” she whispered, blushing.

Qrow smirked and said, “Pretty romantic sounding there Kitten.”

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him, almost sending him toppling out the window.

Laughing, Qrow shifted back into his feathers and flew back towards where the main base camp had been set up for those attempting to reclaim Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Qrow & his huge heart. I have a feeling that Blake is a bit OC.
> 
> And because her father is not only the former Leader of the White Fang & current Chieftain of Menagerie, I imagine that almost makes Blake something like royalty amongst Faunus.


	7. Conflicting Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin's cane is found & an old friend of Qrow's shows up to help out.
> 
> Turns out he's also Fox's brother in law.
> 
> Links Tired Soldiers with Love is Love
> 
> Contains Poly!CVFY & talk of childhood abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my last chapter for a few days. I am getting married tonight then I have to travel home so I might not be available. 
> 
> And for those who read Love is Love No Matter How You Do It, this chapter leads straight up to the events of that.

Coco lowered her sunglasses to watched a small pack of Beowolves dissipate.

Fox cocked his head another Aura flared on the inside of his eyelids and called, “Coco. I think there's a survivor.”

“Which way?” she asked.

“South west. Not very far.” he told her.

Velvet gently set her hand on his arm and he allowed her to guide him around the rubble.

“I don't hear anyone.” Velvet said, rabbit ears twitching.

“Are you sure Fox?” Yatsu asked.

“There's an Aura here. It's very weak.” he whispered, pulling away from Velvet to dig through the rubble. Velvet, Yatsu and even Coco helped clear the rubble away.

“Fox... there's nobody here.” Velvet whispered.

Fox touched something that didn't feel like rock or even a body. “What is this?” he asked.

“Ozpin's Cane.” Coco whispered.

“It's retained some of his Aura.” Fox sighed.

“We should take it to Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood.” Yatsu said.

Velvet sniffed a little as her ears folded over upon themselves. “Come on Bun Bun.” Coco said gently.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Qrow's contact's club is located here. And we have managed to clear these blocks of the city itself. But we still haven't been able to get near the school.” Port said, marking points on the map that they had laid out on the table between them.

“The Adel girl, Bunny and their boys headed off this way earlier. I saw them on my flight back in from Signal.” Qrow said, motioning to the southern part of the city map.

“Their boys?” Glynda asked him.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “Seriously... does nobody see it? Those four are in some sort of relationship.”

Barty snickered and said, “I wondered.”

“Thank you. I'm not the only observant one in the family.” Qrow said.

Port laughed and winked over at Bart, who was snickering.

James rolled his eyes as the tent flap opened and a pair of rabbit ears appeared around the edge of it.

“Um... I'm sorry to interrupt but... we found something that we thought Professor Goodwitch should have.” Velvet whispered.

Glynda looked over her shoulder and said, “Come in Miss Scarlatina.”

Velvet carefully entered the tent with her teammates behind her, held out the cane and whispered, “We found this... in some rubble... south of the theater.”

“Gods...” Barty whispered.

Glynda swayed a bit and said, “There's still some of his Aura attached to it.”

James set his hand on her back to gently steady her.

“I'm sorry... umm..” Velvet whispered, shrinking back against her teammates.

Qrow carefully stepped forward and said, “It's alright. We're still processing losing Ozpin. But... I'll take that.” 

James, Glynda, Barty and Port all shared a long look. Out of all of Ozpin's associates, Qrow had probably been the one that Oz had trusted the most.

“Qrow?” Glynda whispered.

“It's alright Glyn.” he reassured her.

Gently Fox grabbed Velvet's hand and asked, “Who are you?”

“Qrow Branwen. I graduated from Beacon two decades ago. I'm also Ruby and Yang's uncle.” he said, cocking his head at Fox and reaching out with his Aura.

Fox inhaled sharply as the older Hunter's Aura washed over him: heavy and warm but wild and unsettling. 

“You alright kid?” Qrow asked.

“Fox's semblance lets him read people's Auras. It's also offsets him being blind.” Coco told him.

“Probably tells you a lot about a person... huh, kid?” Qrow asked.

Fox nodded slowly, took the cane from Velvet and held it out to the old Hunter.

What was left of Oz's Aura flowed over Qrow before mixing with his own. Aura mixing was something Qrow was used to... having done it with his sister all through their childhood. While at Beacon, he and Raven had shared Aura with Tai and Summer. 

But Oz's Aura made him take a step back because it brought back so many memories.

Sparing matches... late night talks... Oz comforting him after Raven ran and Summer died... an open window for him to fly through after a long mission... all the stories of childhood abuse they shared.

“Qrow? Qrow!” 

Qrow twitched and glanced up at James, who had a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

“Your Aura... went wild.” the soldier told him.

Qrow nodded slowly, swallowing thickly before retracting the cane into it's sheath. “I'll be fine. I just need to reign my Aura in.” he said.

Fox cocked his head at the sound of footsteps as Velvet's ears twitched.

“Sirs. Ma'am. There's a pilot from Signal here to see Mr. Branwen.” an Atlesian solider called.

“Let him in!” Qrow called as he tucked Ozpin's cane into his duffle bag.

Gently Glynda touched Qrow's arm and whispered, “What happened?”

“Later.” he muttered as the tent flag opened up again.

This time, it was a tall slender man with large ears covered with short cream fur that walked in. He wore a pair of dark leather pants, a tan shirt and dark leather vest over it. 

“You look like shit Qrow.” the man said in a voice not quite a deep as Qrow's and much warmer.

“Place is a war zone Zeph. Somebody's gotta try to try to hold the line.” Qrow told him.

“You actually sound like a soldier. You feel alright?” Zeph chuckled.

Qrow shook his head and embraced the other man tightly. “It's good to see you pal.” Qrow whispered.

“You too buddy. We miss you at Signal.” Zeph told him.

“That's a surprise. I was under the impression they hated me over there.” Qrow smirked.

Zeph laughed and said, “Most adults that know you hate you. The kids... well they hate you until they realize how laid back you are. You're the only teacher they know who showed up for work drunk or hungover on a regular basis and could still kick ass.”

“More than likely the only teacher in the history of the Academies.” Barty smirked.

“Who is this?” James asked.

“Zephyr Dunerunner. He's from the town in Vacuo that I grew up in.” Fox said.

“You know him?” Velvet asked.

“He's my brother in law.” Fox told them.

Zephyr looked over his shoulder at Fox and his team before embracing the younger Hunter. “It's good to see you kid.” he chuckled.

Fox smiled as Zephyr's Aura wrapped around him and he whispered, “You too.”

“Long time Zeph.” Coco smirked, looking at him over her shades.

“Miss Adel.” Zephyr said with a wink which made her roll her eyes at him.

“This is Velvet and Yatsu. The other half of our family.” she told him as she gave him a fond smile.

Velvet nodded shyly at him and Yatsu inclined his head respectfully.

Zephyr looked at Qrow and asked, “Did you really have me fly in from Signal to see my brother in law?”

“I didn't know he was your brother. I asked you out here to take some of the kids from other schools home. There's still a bunch of them left around town. If you want to gather up some kids from Shade and take them, plus those four back to Vacuo, I'd appreciate it.” Qrow told him.

“Yeah I think I can do that. This one has a niece to meet.” Zephyr said, ruffling Fox's hair.

“Awww.” Velvet cooed.

Qrow smiled and said, “Then you better get them home.”

“You're becoming a soldier.” Zephyr told him.

Qrow rolled his eyes & took a drink from his flask before tossing it to Zephyr, who did the same.


End file.
